Love is the Christmas
by HikariAl444
Summary: Mina vuelve a encontrarse con los Three Lights su grupo favorito en EE.UU y cuando pensaba que nada mas iba a pasar se de cuenta que el amor vuelve a su vida y que un beso puede cambiarlo todo.


_**En tus ojos, en tu mente **_

_**el amor se está dibujando,**_

_**mi amor eres tú **_

_**llenas mis ojos llenas mi corazón **_

_**y sigo pensando en ti**_

_**Love is the moment**_

-Miiinaaakooo- llamo hacia mí la chica de coletas

-Serena‼-respondí al verla, no había cambiado en nada seguía igual como siempre solo que cada vez mas hermosa.

-Mina te extrañe pensé que nunca mas volvería a verte

-Pero que dices solo fue un viaje por otoño ya sabes esto de ser famosa no es algo que pueda manejarse-respondí

-Pasaste todo otoño sin nosotras-dijo entristecida- pero dime ¿cómo te fue no te sentiste sola?

-No te preocupes…fue unos de los otoños más pesados pero estoy bien aunque a la vez extrañe tantas cosas de aquí. Sin embargo vi a alguien allá? ¿Quieres que te diga quién?

-¿Quién?-pregunto con total extrañeza

-Pues en vi de nuevo al grupo Three Lights, al principio me pareció raro y bueno entre ellos… Seiya te mando saludos esperando que estés bien-no se si estuvo bien el hecho de decirle pero si vendrían a Japón entonces ella no se lo esperaría -Serena?-pregunte-estas bien?- pregunte al ver que no respondía

-Si si no te preocupes Mina a pesar de que no nos hemos visto ya hace un buen tiempo aun lo recuerdo tu sabes que jamás podre sacarlo de mi corazón

-Lo sé por eso pensé que no debería contártelo pero tenía que hacerlo finalmente fui testigo de cómo él te quería

-Mina dejemos esto de lado y dime qué hiciste con Yaten en allá te encontraste con el también ¿verdad?-me miro con una cara de complicidad

-Espera porque vas de frente con Yaten es decir porque de una vez me emparejas

-Jajajajaj-rio- no creas que no se qué te gusta: 3 se te ve en la cara además de que no por algo me dijiste que los viste dime que hicieron

-Bueno si lo hice fue para que te enteraras

-Si claro pero dime ¿ paso algo que no sepa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es decir él ¿no hizo nada al verte?

-Serena ¿a dónde quieres llegar?-pregunte molesta

-Vamos Mina que paso –me miro con sus ojos enternecedores-ya pues cuentame

-Nos encontramos y fin

-Minaaaaaaaa por favor-me miro de nuevo con esos ojos

-Lo siento Serena tengo que irme saludos a tu familia

-Minaaaaa-empezó a llorar

-Serena otro día te cuento tengo que descansar fue un largo viaje

-Sábado a las 6 sin falta en la casa de Rei-dijo sin vacilar

-Está bien ahí estaré

**FLASBACK***

_Mientras alistaba mis cosas para salir a escena sentí que alguien me observaba, pero al voltear no había nadie._

_-Señorita Aino saldrá a escena en 5 minutos_

_-Si no se preocupe_

_Era mi primer debut como actriz, estaba aquí en Estados Unidos grabando escenas para una novela esta vida de famosa no es mucho que desear horas enteras en producción o bien en comerciales pero ya lo sabía había aprendido de ellos y lo había aprendido muy bien_

_-Entonces vendrán aquí verdad… que emoción-decía una de staff_

_-Si por fin otra vez reunidos y solo para esta entrevista-dijo otra_

_-Y ¿por qué habrán aceptado?_

_-Recuerda que la productora es conocida de ellos y se los pidió especialmente por eso_

_Escuche hablar a un grupo de chicas del staff no sabía a quienes se referían hasta que…_

_-El grupo THREE LIGHTS se reúne de nuevo no es eso fabuloso_

_Me quede en shock el grupo que me enseño que es ser artista el grupo que nos ayudo alguna vez a mí y a las chicas el grupo en donde me enamore _

_-No puede ser posible-dije _

_-Hola Mina tiempo que no te veo por aquí-dijo un chico de cabello largo_

_-Si en verdad veo que has crecido como artista-dijo el otro_

_-Pero eso no cambiara el hecho que sigas siendo como eres-dijo el chico de cabello gris_

_Me sorprendí al escuchar esas voces…decidí voltear y al verlos no lo pude creer_

_-Seiya, Taiki, Yaten en verdad son ustedes_

_En verdad mi grupo favorito estaba frente a mí y mi historia de amor empezó de nuevo_

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK***_


End file.
